What do you think about Hogwarts?
by KickinItForever2812
Summary: Wolltet ihr immer schonmal die Einteilung der Häuser hautnah erfahren, aber ohne, dass Harry die Hauptperson ist? Dann seid ihr hier genau richtig! / Oneshot-Sammlung / Bitte keine weiteren Vorschläge geben! Danke!
1. Hermine Granger

„Gehen Sie weiter", sagte eine strenge Stimme, die unverkennbar Professor McGonagalls war. „Die Einführungsfeier beginnt."

Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein! Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! Mensch Hermine! Nachdem du bis jetzt so ruhig und gespannt warst, bekommst du wirklich kurz vor Beginn des Schuljahres Angst? Typisch. Wenn das so weitergeht…

Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht, denn Professor McGonagall richtete nun ihr Wort an die versammelten Erstklässler: „Und ihr stellt euch der Reihe nach auf und folgt mir." Damit gingen sie gemeinsam in die Große Halle.

Das erste, was Hermine sah, waren die vielen Kerzen. Es mussten Tausende sein, dachte sie. Danach nahm sie den großen, langen Tisch auf der anderen Seite wahr. Vermutlich der Lehrertisch, von dem in der _Geschichte Hogwarts´_ die Rede war, schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Ihr Kopf überrascht sie jedes Mal aufs Neue. Auf dem Weg dorthin waren auf jeder ihrer Seiten, rechts wie links, je zwei lange Tische, an denen die älteren Schüler saßen und gespannt auf die Erstklässler schauten. Auf irgendetwas warten sie doch, aber auf was? Dieser Gedanke ließ Hermine nicht los bis sie am anderen Ende, direkt vor dem Lehrertisch, anhielten und sich in einer Reihe, mit Rücken zu den Lehrern, aufstellten.

Als sie vor versammelter Schülerschaft stand, kam ihr plötzlich etwas in den Sinn. Sie hatte doch etwas in der _Geschichte Hogwarts´_ über eine verzauberte Decke gelesen. Sie schaute mit klopfendem Herzen hoch und … tatsächlich! Die Decke sah aus wie der Himmel, aber wirklich haargenau! Sie konnte nicht wiederstehen und musste diesen Gedanken ihren Nachbarn mitteilen: „Sie ist so verzaubert, dass sie wie der Himmel draußen aussieht, ich hab darüber in der _Geschichte Hogwarts´_ gelesen."

Nach einigen Sekunden, die sich für Hermine wie Stunden anfühlten, brachte Professor McGonagall einen vierbeinigen Stuhl und stellte ihn vor die Erstklässler. Darauf lag ein Hut. Es war aber kein gewöhnlicher Hut, das sah Hermine auf den ersten Blick. Es war ein Zauberer-Hut mit vielen Flicken und er war sehr schmutzig. Doch daran, wie die ganzen Schüler den Hut anschauten, eine unbeschreibliche Spannung lag in der Luft, musste es einfach ein wichtiger Teil des Ankommens sein.

Als ob der Hut ihre Gedanken gehört hätte, wackelte er auf seinem Stuhl und öffnete einen Riss in sich. Doch da das anscheinend noch nicht genug war, fing der Hut an zu singen. Ja, zu SINGEN! Hermine fragte sich, ob sie sich das alles nur einbilden würde, doch da sie wusste, was Magie alles machen kann, verwarf sie diesen Gedanken erstmal und hörte dem Hut zu:

_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,_

_mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut._

_Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,_

_und ist´s nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!_

_Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen_

_sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!_

_Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid_

_und bin für jeden Schädel bereit._

_Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,_

_wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau._

_Vielleicht seid ihr in Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,_

_denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut._

_In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,_

_man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu._

_Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,_

_dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise._

_In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,_

_doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden._

_Nun los, setzt mich auf, nur Mut,_

_habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!_

Nachdem er geendet hatte, konnten sich die Schüler an den Tischen kaum noch halten, doch die Erstklässler standen, wie Hermine sah, bewegungs- sowie fassungslos in einer Reihe. Hermine bekam nur am Rande mit, wie sich der Hut (ein Sprechender Hut, dachte sie sich mit einem Anflug von Misstrauen) vor jedem der vier Tische verbeugte und dann wieder reglos auf seinem Stuhl saß.

Du musst nur einen Hut aufsetzten, alles ist gut. Hermine versuchte sich irgendwie Mut zuzusprechen, doch das klappte nicht.

Jetzt sprach wieder McGonagall, was die richtige Ablenkung in diesem Moment für Hermine war. „Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr dann, mit einem Blick auf die Pergamentrolle, die sie jetzt in den Händen hielt, fort: „Abbott, Hannah!"

Hermine tat dieses Mädchen Leid. Sie musste als Erste auf diesen Stuhl, unwissend, was auf sie zukam. Hannah setzte den Hut auf ihren Kopf und außerdem sich selbst auf den Stuhl. Alle Blicke ruhten auf ihr. Dann, nach einem Moment, rief der Hut: „HUFFLEPUFF!" Daraufhin klatsche der rechte Tisch.

In Hermines Gehirn arbeitete es jetzt ununterbrochen:

_Wie hat der Hut das nur entschieden? _

_Könnten die Tische die vier verschiedenen Häuser sein, die es in Hogwarts gibt? _

_Zu welcher Entscheidung wird der Hut nur bei mir kommen?_

_Und und und._

Ihre Gedanken wurden immer unterbrochen durch Jubeln und Johlen der verschiedenen Tische. Eine Vermutung aus ihren Gedanken hatte sich allerdings schon als richtig bewiesen: Die vier Tische waren wirklich die Tische der verschiedenen Häuser.

Plötzlich, ihren Namen hörend, wurde sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen: „Granger, Hermine!"

Mit schnellen Schritten, um endlich die Entscheidung hinter sich zu haben, ging sie auf den Stuhl zu und packte sich den Hut auf ihren buschigen Kopf.

Nun hörte sie eine leise Stimme in ihrem Ohr: „Oh ja, das ist interessant. Klugheit und Mut fast gleich viel vorhanden. Allerdings mehr Mut. Oh ja, du wirst Großes vollbringen in GRYFFINDOR!"

Das letzte Wort wurde laut in die Halle gerufen, und Hermine nahm den Hut überglücklich ab. Der Tisch ganz links jubelte heftig, doch Hermine nahm es nur noch am Rande war. Während sie sich setzte ging es vorne weiter, doch es interessierte sie nicht mehr. Nur, wenn ihr Tisch, die Gryffindors, in Jubel ausbrach, klatschte sie mit. Ansonsten konnte sie nur noch strahlen.

Hoffentlich hat´s euch gefallen… Bitte, bitte, lasst ein Kommi da und gebt mir auch reichlich Kritik, was euch nicht gefallen hat. Bis bald, ich versuche eine FF zu machen und nicht nur ein OneShot, doch mir fehlen im Moment aber die Ideen. Falls ihr mal davon hört, würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mal reinschaut *gaaanz lieber Hundeblick aufsetz*

LG Vanessa


	2. James Potter

Hey ihr!

Ich habe also echt die Wahl getroffen, das hier weiterzuführen… Und das dank wem? Ah ja genau… Dank EUCH! Leute, ich hätte nie, absolut NIE, gedacht, dass meine Idee so gut ankommt… Echt Hammer.. Ich bin echt noch baff…

So jetzt will ich auch mal etwas machen, was ich schon ewig mal machen wollte… Die Re-Kommis! Ja, es haben mir echt Leute was geschrieben… Oh mein Gott ich dreh noch durch… Okay, also hier bitteschön:

swallow: Hey, ja nochmal danke, danke, danke für dein Kommi! Ich hab mich echt gefreut wie… ein Schnitzel! Falls du jetzt denkst „Was bitte ist mir DER denn los?!", ich kann dich beruhigen: Das denke ich auch gerade. Aber hokus pokus ich habe sogar die Lösung: Du hast mir mein absolut erstes Kommentar geschrieben! Danke nochmal, wirklich! Und, wie schon gesagt, ich werde auf dein Kommi eingehen und etwas ausführlicher schreiben, wie versprochen!

Also dann: Tschüssle!

GGGGLG Vanessa

maraudersforever: Hi Maria! Danke für dein Kommentar! Ich hab mich echt genauso gefreut wie ich mich bei swallow gefreut habe (siehe oben). Und tata (oder wie man es auch sonst schreibt): ich habe deinen Wunsch oder Hoffnung (oder so) erfüllt; ich schreibe jetzt weiter!

GGGGLG Vanessa

**Falls du oder auch andere auch mal im Dezember Lust auf eine meiner (sehr zahlreichen….) Fanfictions spürst:** Ich habe mich entschlossen, eine Art Adventskalender zu machen, jeden Dezembertag eine neue Geschichte! Die meisten spielen in der Zeit nach der großen Schlacht / nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, allerdings gibt es auch schon ein Special… Mehr verrate ich aber nicht, da muss man es lesen!

So und nun noch ein letztes Re-Kommi, worauf ich mich echt schon riesig gefreut habe: LilyFLower:

So, nun musst du dran glauben Hanni… Hihihi…. Neeee, war nur ein Spaß! Okay, vergessen wir das alle mal schnell… Also ähm ja, jetzt fängts eigentlich erst richtig an:

LilyFLower:

Hey Hanni! Also, ich dachte mir nicht, dass du so ausrasten würdest, aber naja… Wunder gibt´s ja anscheinend immer wieder… ;) Nee, Spaß, also danke, danke, danke! Dafür, dass du mich überredet hast, zu schreiben… Dafür, dass du das SUPERDPERLIEBE Kommi geschrieben hast (ich revanchiere mich jetzt mal)…. Und dafür, dass du überhaupt da bist! Ehrlich! Du warst (mal wieder) der Auslöser, dass ich schreibe. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich so schnell schreibe, aber na ja, wie oben schon gesagt: WUNDER GIBT'S IMMER WIEDER! Also, erstmal ne Frage: Du reißt mir ernsthaft den Kopf ab? Das find ich jetzt eine deiner wenigen nicht so guten Ideen… Wer soll denn sonst unsrer Klasse was zum Abschreiben liefern? ;) Ach was, war nur ein Witz… Ich hab ihre Art echt getroffen? Okay, DAS war wahrscheinlich ein Glückstreffer, mal sehen wie ich mich mit meinem nächsten Kapitel schlag… :) Also, ich finde deine FFs viel ähm… bombastischer? Sagt man das so? Ich glaube nicht, aber auch egal, du weißt ja, was ich mein, ne? Also, und das mein ich ernst, absolut ernst! Okay, also ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich sonst noch so schreiben soll… Also verabschiede ich mich mal ganz spontan und sag: BIS MORGEN!

GGGGGGGLG Vanessa

So, sorry Leute, dass es so lange gedauert hat (über eine Word-Seite, Respekt…), aber ich musste das jetzt mal alles loswerden. Aber jetzt kommt mein nächstes Kapitel. Ich habe mir überlegt, meine Kapitel an Leute zu widmen, die sehr, sehr wichtig für mich sind (sprich: meine Leser). Ich bin hier ins Hadern gekommen, da ich gleich mehrere Personen hatte, denen ich das widmen wollte. Aber jetzt habe ich mich für eine entschieden… Aber keine Sorge, jeder kommt mal dran :)

So, also dieses Kapitel, gewidmet an LilyFLower, ja genau an dich meine liebe Hanni, geht, wie ihr sicher schon in dem Kapitelverzeichnis gelesen habt, um James. Viel Spaß dabei! Besonders dir, meine liebe Hanni!

Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Nun stehe ich endlich hier. Vor mir, die Tür, die zur großen Halle führt. Neben mir ein Junge namens Sirius Black, der jetzt schon mein Freund war, nachdem wir zufällig zusammen im Abteil saßen. Hinter mir ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen. Ich muss sie später nach ihrem Namen fragen. Oh Mann, bin ich aufgeregt! Ich werde bald die Große Halle von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei in England, betreten und der gesamten Schülerschaft vorgestellt. Ich wusste schon genau, wie das geht, mein Dad hat mir das erzählt.

Zuerst werden wir (die Erstklässler) in die Große Halle geführt. Dort sitzen die Schüler der vier verschiedenen Häuser; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und natürlich Gryffindor. Ein sprechender Hut wird uns in die Häuser einteilen. Wie, das wollte mir Dad nicht so genau verraten, aber er meinte, wir sollen uns den Hut aufsetzen. Ich hoffe, der Hut teilt mich Gryffindor zu, denn dort regieren Tapferkeit und Mut. Sirius will auch dort hin, aber seine Familie, die Familie Black, war seit Generationen in Slytherin. Oh Mann. Da möchte ich auf keinen Fall hin, Voldemort soll dort gewesen sein. Welcher normal denkende Zauberer will denn schon in das Haus, in dem Voldemort gewesen war? Also wirklich…. Ich drehe mich unauffällig, das hoffe ich zumindest, um, damit ich dieses wunderschöne Mädchen anschauen konnte. Zum Glück redet sie gerade mit diesem schwarzhaarigen, langnasigem Jungen, der anscheinend Severus irgendwas heißt. Für Sirius und mich ist er ´Schniefelus´. Das hatte sich Sirius auf der Zugfahrt ausgedacht, als er leider in unserem Abteil erschienen war, um dieses Mädchen zu trösten. Leider habe ich ihren Namen nicht verstanden… Ich sollte echt lernen, zuzuhören.

Was heißt eigentlich ´zum Glück´? Der soll sich gefälligst von ihr fern halten! Sie hat doch etwas Besseres verdient, nicht so einen Fetthaar-Schluri… Ich, zum Beispiel, wäre… Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als die strengaussehende Lehrerin zurückkommt. Sie heißt Professor McGonnagal oder so… Sie meint zu uns, wir sollten uns in zwei Reihen hintereinander aufstellen, um so hineinzugehen. Außerdem sollen wir uns benehmen. Sirius und ich grinsten uns unauffällig zu. Ja, klaaaar. Immer doch, Professor, dachte ich mir…

Selbst, wenn Sirius und ich uns erst seit kurzem kennen, sind wir doch auf einer Wellenlänge; wir hecken beide gerne Streiche aus und wir mochten uns vorhin auf Anhieb. Deshalb gehen wir jetzt auch gemeinsam in die Halle.

Als wir drinnen sind, staune ich nicht schlecht…. Dad hat mir schon erzählt, dass die Decke verzaubert wäre, aber ich dachte die gesamte Zeit, dass es nur so ein lascher Zauber wäre… Falsch gedacht, James… Jetzt muss ich echt über mich grinsen.

Währenddessen gehen wir immer noch weiter auf den Lehrertisch, vorbei an den Haustischen, zu. Ich sehe Professor Dumbledore vorne stehen. Er lächelt uns angenehm zu. Ich mag ihn auf Anhieb, genauso wie andere auch, das sehe ich an den Gesichtern der anderen.

*Zeitsprung, mitten in die Aufteilung hinein*

Der Slytherin-Tisch klatscht begeistert und der braunhaarige Junge geht selbstsicher dorthin. Was für ein Spinner. Er freut sich auch noch, so wie alle andern, dass sie nach Slytherin kommen. Pffffffttt.

Plötzlich werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Evans, Lily", sagt Prof. McGonagall.

Und nun tritt das rothaarige Mädchen vor. Aha! Sie heißt Lily! Das kann man sich ja merken.

Sie setzt den Hut auf und es herrscht für einige Sekunden vollkommene Ruhe.

„GRYFFINDOR!" ruft jetzt der Hut aus.

Innerlich freue ich mich. Sie ist in Gryffindor, also muss sie mutig sein. Genau mein Geschmack. Ich schmunzle vor mich hin. Zumindest solange, bis McGonagall meinen Namen aufruft.

„Potter, James" Langsam, aber selbstbewusst, gehe ich nach vorne und setzte mich und setzte gleichzeitig den Hut auf.

Zuerst ist eine leise Stimme an meinem Ohr zu hören:„Keine Frage, wohin du gehörst. GRYFFINDOR!" Ich höre, wie der Hut das letzte Wort in die gesamte Halle ruft.

Fröhlich setzte ich den Hut ab und laufe nun zu dem Tisch, der jubelt und applaudiert. Dort angekommen setzte ich mich gleich auf den Platz zwischen Lily, damit ich mich mit ihr unterhalten kann, und Sirius, der zum Glück doch nach Gryffindor gekommen war.

Nachdem die Aufteilung vorbei ist, gibt es ein extrem leckeres Essen, das aus dem Nichts auf den Platten erscheint.

Natürlich langen Sirius und ich tüchtig hin, was uns ein paar tadelnde Blicke von Lily einbringt. Davon lasse ich mich aber natürlich nicht aufhaltend, selbst, wenn sie Dornröschen, oder wie diese wunderschöne Prinzessin in einem Muggelmärchen heißt, wäre. Sirius wird natürlich auch nicht von ihr durch Blicke aufgehalten, dazu sind wir uns viel zu ähnlich.

So, hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen. Lasst doch ein paar Kommis da. Besonders du, meine liebe Hanni, da es ja dir gewidmet ist… ;)

Ach und hoffentlich hat dir auch diese kleine Überraschung gefallen...

Aber hoffentlich nicht nur dir!

Ich habe jetzt noch eine einzige Frage: Wer ist denn eure Lieblingsfigur bzw. Lieblingsfiguren. Also meine sind Hermine und Ron. :)

Schreibts mir doch als Kommi, bitte bitte..

LG Vanessa

P.S.: Ich versuche mich jetzt mal als Betareaderin, auch, wenn ich noch nicht so viel Erfahrung im Schreiben habe, aber ich dachte, dadurch könnte ich ja etwas Erfahrung sammeln.


	3. Ron Weasley

Hey Leute!

Ich hab grade gedacht, ich könnte ein weiteres Kapiel hochladen. Da es allerdings gar nicht so lange her ist, dass ich eins hochgeladen hab, hab ich leider, leider keine Kommis bekommen... Schade...

Na ja, aber hier ist mein nächstes Kapitel. Gewidmet an eine Freundin, die ihr aber alle nicht kennt (sie ist hier nicht angemeldet, aber hoffentlich ließt sie es mal). Na ja alle, außer LilyFLower. Ich sag trotzdem den Namen: Diana. Wegen ihr hab ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben.

So jetzt hab ich aber genug gelabert. Das Kapitel steht schon in den Startlöchern und ich will es nicht länger warten lassen ;) :

Oweh! Ich dachte nicht, dass ich schon auf der Hinfahrt nach Hogwarts schon einen Freund finde, doch genau das war passiert. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Dieser Freund war niemand anderes als Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt. Der Junge, der Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegt hatte. Eigentlich sollte man ja meinen, dass ich jetzt stolz sein sollte (was ich, nebenbei bemerkt, auch bin) und mich auch in mich bestätigt fühlen sollte. Das war allerdings nicht der Fall. Wirklich. Als ich hier so neben Harry die Große Halle reinging, fühlte ich mich weder großartig noch stolz. Ich fühlte einfach nur Angst.

Mittlerweile standen wir direkt vor dem Lehrertisch. Vor uns die gesamten Schüler, die uns einfach nur unangenehm anstarrten, hinter uns die Lehrerschaft. Hilfe.

Als McGonagall nun den Hut hereinbrachte und er auch noch anfing zu SINGEN, ganz richtig zu singen, bekam ich nicht viel mit. Auch von der Auswahlzeremonie bekam ich nur mit, dass Hermine, dieses besserwisserische Mädchen, leider nach Gryffindor kam. Bei Merlins Unterhose! Das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein. Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht zurück halten und merkte, dass Harry mich anschaute.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde er dann aufgerufen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich nun entschied, ob wir richtige Freunde werden, oder nicht. Immerhin hatte es ja schon seine Tücken, wenn man in verschiedenen Häusern war und dann noch befreundet sein wollte...

Er ging mit festen Schritten auf den Stuhl zu, obwohl um ihn herum ein Chaos ausbrach. Jeder wollte ihn sehen, wenn er einem Haus zugeteilt wurde. Es entbrachen überall kleine Gespräche, doch als er den Hut aufhatte, war jeder ruhig. Der Hut brauchte eine Zeit, doch, als er dann "GRYFFINDOR!" in die Halle rief, entbrach der mit Abstand lauteste Jubel am Gryffindortisch, aber auch in mir selbst. Wieso, das war ja klar. Meine gesamte Familie war in Gryffindor gewesen und jetzt ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich auch in Gryffindor lande. Das hoffe ich zumindest...

Ich würde gleich Klarheit haben, denn nun ruf McGonagall meinen Namen auf. Ich spürte, wie mir schlecht wurde. Mir war klar, dass mich jeder sehen könnte, wie ich dort sitze und mich beherrschen müsste, dass ich nicht mein Mittagessen, das großzügig von Harry geteilt wurde, wieder hochkommen würde.

Als ich auf dem Stuhl saß und den Hut aufhatte, hörte ich eine leise Stimme an meinem Ohr. "Noch ein Weasley? Na, also das ist ja mal wieder glasklar, was ich mit dir mache! GRYFFINDOR!" Das letzte Wort wurde von dem Hut in die Halle gerufen. Erleichtert stand ich auf, übergab den Hut wieder Prof. McGonagall und lief zu dem Tisch, der nun applaudierte. Ich ging direkt auf den Platz neben Harry zu und ließ mich neben ihn fallen. Endlich geschafft. Als es weiterging, hörte ich schon nicht mehr zu, sondern war in meine Gedanken versunken.

So, das war´s jetzt erstmal... Es wird höchstwahrscheinlich jetzt wieder etwas länger dauern bis ich das nächste Kapitel hochlade, denn ich muss mich auf meine ander FF konzentrieren, die muss nämlich jeden Tag hochgeladen werden und da sollte ich jetzt etwas vorschreiben, damit ich später keinen Stress mehr habe... :)

Ich hab bemerkt, dass ich gar nicht den Namen genannt habe, tut mir echt Leid... :( Sie heißt: Decemberstorys (Keine Sorge, sie ist in Deutsch geschrieben)

So, jetzt bis bald! Und lasst mir doch Kritik/Lobe oder Sontiges da -.- Bitte?

LG Vanessa


	4. Lily Evans

Lily Evans

Hey Leute,

hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel!

Tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte echt viel in der Schule zu tun und das letzte Wochenende war echt anstrengend... Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen. ;D

Also, jetzt kommen aber mal die Re-Kommis:

SeamusFin3:

Hi,

Schön, dass du zu dieser "FF" gefunden hast. Hoffentlich bleibst du dran, auch wenn ich manchmal etwas länger brauche. ;)

Auch schön, dass es dir gefällt! Tja, also ich mache ihn auf jeden Fall und die ersten Kapitel stehen schon in den Startlöchern und ich warte eigentlich nur noch darauf, dass es Dezember wird! Klein bisschen Geduld noch. :) Danke für dein liebes Kommentar, ich hab mich echt gefreut!

LG Vanessa

swallow:

Hi swallow,

Schön, dass du wieder zu mir gefunden hast! Tja, ich weiß selbst noch nicht genau, welcher Chara als nächster dran ist, aber das sieht man ja noch. :) Danke für das Kompliment, aber insgesamt natürlich für das ganze Kommi, war mal wieder echt lieb! :* Ja, es ist doch klar, dass man als Schreiber auf gut gemeinte Ratschläge achte und auch höre! Danke nochmal dafür und ich hoffe, ich enttäusche dich nicht!

Ja, also wegen Decemberstorys musst du leider noch ein bisschen warten, auch wenn ich direkt damit anfangen könnte, aber leider, leider ist es noch November... Aber es wird noch Dezember dieses Jahr und dann gehts los!

So und bis dahin kannst du dich ja mit anderen Fanfictions beschäftigen :D

Also das wärs auch von mir!

LG Vanessa

So, tut mir leid, aber das musste ich jetzt machen... Ich bin Kommi-süchtig, also bitte, bitte helft mir und sendet mir ein paar Kommis!

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!:

Als ich mich heute Morgen von meiner Familie verabschiedet habe, habe ich erst richtig realisiert, dass ich auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts bin. Oh, Verzeihung, ich bin Lily Evans, Tochter von zwei Muggeln (so nennen Zauberer und Hexen die normalen Menschen) und jetzt auf dem Weg in meine neue Schule. Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Ja, Zauberer und Hexen gibt es wirklich! Ich hatte es, genau wie meine Eltern und meine Schwester Petunia, erst nicht ernst genommen. Doch dann dachte ich an mein Gespräch mit Severus, meinem besten Freund. Er hatte mir schon gesagt, dass es Zauberer und Hexen gäbe und dass ich eine wäre. Gutgläubig habe ich ihm natürlich geglaubt, auch wenn später Zweifel kamen. Jetzt allerdings, hier in Hogwarts angekommen und vor der Großen Halle stehend, glaubte ich ihm natürlich. Logisch. Auch als ich den Brief bekommen hatte, glaubte ich ihm, aber das war trotzdem ein kleiner Schock.

Besonders Petunia, meine große Schwester, hat es schwer getroffen. Ich hatte sie immer beneidet und angehimmelt und plötzlich mache ich etwas, was sie noch nie getan hat. Das war wahrscheinlich ein schwerer Schlag für sie. Als ich mich vorhin von ihnen verabschiedete, meinte sie ich sei verrückt. Wow. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so etwas sagen würde, aber sie hat es getan. Und das hat mich echt verletzt. Aber Severus hat mich getröstet. Dabei haben wir auch so zwei Idioten kennengelernt. Also der eine hieß Sirius oder so. Der andere keine Ahnung. Aber ich wusste schon jetzt, dass ich sie nicht leiden konnte, immerhin haben die zwei Severus beleidigt und er ist mein bester Freund. Ja, wie gesagt, sie haben Severus beleidigt und zwar, dass er weder Mut hätte noch dass er schlau wäre. Da bin ich durchgedreht und habe zu Sev gemeint, dass wir gehen sollten. Okay, das war vielleicht nicht gerade schlau, aber jetzt ist es auch vorbei.

Auf jeden Fall stand ich jetzt vor der Großen Halle. In Hogwarts. Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Vor allem deshalb, weil ich ja nie von Hogwarts wusste.

Es war endlich soweit: Die Tür der Großen Halle wurde geöffnet. Man erkannte einen sehr großen Saal mit Kerzen, die an der Decke schwebten, ganz ohne Seile. Das ist also Zauberei. Die Lehrerin, die uns vorhin begrüßt hatte, führte uns in Zweierreihen nach vorne. Wir liefen direkt auf einen großen, langen Tisch zu, an dem viele Erwachsene saßen. Das muss wohl der Lehrertisch sein, dachte ich. Ich sah einen großen, freundlich wirkenden Mann in der Mitte sitzen. Er hatte einen langen, weißen Bart und ebenso weißen, lange Haare. Mit seiner Halbmondbrille und einem Lächeln im Gesicht sah er uns entgegen. Das musste wohl der Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, sein, denn er saß auf einem goldenem Stuhl.

Als wir in der Mitte des Saals entlanggingen, verfolgten uns die Blicke der gesamten Schule. Mir fiel auf, dass es vier lange Tische waren. An jedem Tisch saßen je ca. 55 - 65 Schüler. Jeder Tisch hatte seine eigene Farbe. Ich hatte gelesen, dass es in Hogwarts verschiedene Häuser gibt. Wahrscheinlich steht also jeder Tisch für ein Haus, das wäre zumindest ziemlich logisch und vorstellbar. Die Lehrerin und wir Erstklässler erreichten den Fuß des Lehrertisches und stellten uns in einer langen Reihe auf, es gab dieses Jahr ungefähr 40 Erstklässler.

Jeder wartete gespannt, was jetzt kommt, so auch ich. Diesmal war ich nicht milde überrascht, was passierte. Die Lehrerin von vorhin (ich konnte mich wieder an ihren Namen erinnern, sie hatte ihn uns gesagt: Professor McGonagall) trug einen Stuhl herein, auf dem ein alter Hut lag.

In der Halle herrschte vollkommene Stille, als der Hut zu singen begann. Ja, er sang wirklich. Statt zuzuhören, fragte ich mich, mit welchem Zauberspruch der Hut wohl belegt worden sein musste. Gab es etwa einen Spruch, der Dinge singen lässt? Oder war es ein Spruch, der ihn lebendig gemacht hatte?

Ich erschrak, als der Hut aufhörte und die gesamten Schüler, außer uns immer noch verwundert dreinblickenden Erstklässlern, und Lehrer zu klatschen und johlen begannen.

Prof. McGonagall sagte: „Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, tretet bitte nach vorne und setzt euch mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf auf den Stuhl. Er wird euch auf die entsprechenden Häuser einteilen, indem er eure Fähigkeiten und euren Charakter prüft. Alle verstanden?" Als wir nickten, fuhr sie ohne zu zögern fort: „Black, Sirius"

Als dieser Idiot vom Zug hervortrat, verschwand ich schon wieder in meinen Gedanken.

_Alles klar Lily. Du musst einfach diesen Hut aufsetzen und warten, bis er dich in dein Haus einteilt. Total einfach. Was ist aber, wenn er mich nicht erwählt? Werde ich dann nach Hause geschickt? Oder wird die Auswahl von Dumbledore angefertigt? Vielleicht würde mir auch gesagt werden, dass ich eigentlich ein ganz normaler Muggel bin und gar nicht hierher gehöre! Das wäre schrecklich. Müsste mir dann mein Gedächtnis gelöscht werden, oder..._

Ich wurde durch Professor McGonagalls Stimme unterbrochen: „Evans, Lily."

Ich lief also mit zitternden Beinen, aber einem selbstbewussten Gesicht auf den Stuhl zu. Dort angekommen, ließ ich mich elegant nieder und setzte den Hut auf.

„_Aha! Okay, das ist klar. Du bist sehr mutig, oh ja. Oh, ich erkenne aber auch eine sehr ausgeprägte Klugheit. Wo soll ich dich nur hinstecken? Ja, ich glaube ich bin mir sehr sicher! Du solltest nach GRYFFINDOR!"_

Ich hörte, wie die vorher so leise Stimme an meinem Ohr das letzte Wort in die Halle rief.

Nun in meinem Selbstbewusstsein gestärkt, lief ich siegessicher auf den applaudierenden Tisch zu. Als ich mich niederließ, nicht ohne vorher jedem in meiner Nähe die Hand zu schütteln, verfolgte ich weiter die Einteilung.

Dabei bemerkte ich, dass der Hut bei manchen schneller und bei manchen weniger schnell entschied.

„Snape, Severus", meinte jetzt Professor McGonagall.

Sev lief zwar leicht unsicher, aber auch mit einem grimmig sicheren Gesicht auf den Stuhl zu, setzte sich den Hut auf und wartete kurz. Als der Hut nun „SLYTHERIN" rief, stand er auf, lief unsicher zu mir blickend auf den Slytherin-Tisch zu. Ich lächelte ihm leicht bedauernd zu, machte ihm jedoch auch klar, dass wir noch Freunde bleiben. BESTE Freunde, und das für immer.

Nachdem die Auswahl zu Ende war, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und fing an zu reden: „Ich möchte jetzt keine großen Reden schwingen. Fangen wir erstmal mit dem Essen an, danach können wir auch noch reden. Guten Appetit" Damit setzte er sich wieder, kurz darauf erschienen mit Leckereien gefüllte Platten, Töpfe und Schüsseln. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, warf ich mich fast auf das Essen, denn ich hatte einen Riesenhunger. Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht.

So Leute, schon am Ende. Lasst mir doch ein Kommi da und wir sehen uns!

GGLG und viele Knuddeleinheiten

HG+RW4-ever / Vanessa (wie ihr auch wollt)


	5. Bellatrix Lestrange

Bellatrix Lestrange

Hey Leute, das ist jetzt mal ein ziemlich anspruchsvolles Kapitel für mich gewesen... Ich hab´s aber gerne getan. Aber jetzt erstmal die Re-Kommis:

Kayora:

Hi Kayora!

Also ich finde die Anrede auch iwie cool! ;) Ne, ehrlich, die ist echt cool! Und mir macht es auch nichts aus, wenn du sie benutzt, okay? Hauptsache, es kommt ein Kommi an! :)

Ja, ähm, danke für das liebe Kompliment *rot werd wie Rudolph´s Nase*. Oh, und danke für dein Kommi überhaupt!

So, jetzt mal zu deiner Bitte: Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass das Kapitel so toll wurde (dafür habe ich mit Bella einfach zu wenig zu tun), aber ich habe es mal versucht und mein Bestes gegeben. Hoffentlich bist du zufrieden mit mir... ;)

GGLG und viel Spaß

Vanessa

Und jetzt, viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel. Diesmal habe ich mir etwas gedacht dabei, was ziemlich selten vorkommt ;).

Die Widmung geht heute an: Kayora

So, jetzt genug gelabert, viel Spaß und lasst mir Kommis da!

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Ankunft in Hogwarts so toll und schön wird. Doch genau das war sie. Als ich heute in den Hogwartsexpress eingestiegen bin, wurde mir schon etwas mulmig zumute, und das hatte nichts mit der Zugfahrt zu tun. Meine Mutter, eine wirklich kraftvolle und wundervolle Hexe, hatte sich mit einem "wehe, du kommst nicht nach Slytherin, Bella" von mir verabschiedet. Natürlich wollte ich nach Slytherin. Es war das beste Haus, aber den Sprechenden Hut konnte man, laut Mutters Erzählungen, nicht beeinflussen. Er entschied nach Charakter und Talenten. Hoffentlich sah er bei mir List und wahre Freundschaft, denn dann würde ich nach Slytherin kommen. Doch ich wusste, dass nur die Besten der Besten dorthin kamen, denn in Slytherin zählte nicht nur Tücke und Freundschaft, sondern auch Köpfchen. Natürlich war auch der Blutstatus von großer Bedeutung. Wenn man als Schlammblut nach Slytherin kam, war das wie wenn Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag fallen würden. Unmöglich.

Oh, falls ihr nicht wisst, was ein Schlammblut ist: Es ist eine "Hexe" oder ein "Zauberer", die bzw. der von Muggeln geboren wurde. Die meisten Menschen mit magischen Fähigkeiten nannten diese Muggelstämmige, aber viele, besonders Schwarzmagier und Hexen und Zauberer, die auf Reinheit des Blutes aus sind, so wie meine Familie, nannten sie auch Schlammblüter. Das kommt einfach daher, dass diese Menschen eigentlich keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben dürfen, da diese mit der Fortpflanzung weitergegeben werden, eigentlich. Wenn also Muggel magische Fähigkeiten entwickeln, müssen sie diese gestohlen haben. Logisches Ausschlussverfahren. Das sollte eigentlich die magische Gesellschaft streng bestrafen, aber Fehlanzeige! Schlammblüter werden herzlichst aufgenommen. Wo bleiben hier die Gesetze? Wo doch die Gesellschaft immer darauf aus ist, Verbrechen zu bestrafen, aber diese Art von Verbrechen ist natürlich legal.

Wie auch immer, als ich nun in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts war und auf den Lehrertisch zulief, dachte ich über den gesamten Tag nach. Und ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass er doch eigentlich bisher ganz gut verlief. Wenn ich allerdings nach Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff käme, ganz zu schweigen von Gryffindor, würde es bergab gehen.

Wieso nicht nach Gryffindor, ist eine leichte Frage. Die Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor hassen sich. Zumindest die meisten, es gibt natürlich wenige Ausnahmen, wenn es in einer Familie ist, aber das sind wirklich sehr, sehr wenige. Der Hintergrund dazu spielte sich vor mehr als tausend Jahren ab. Dabei gab es einen Streit zwischen Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor, der von der Reinheit des Blutes der Zauberer und Hexen, die auf Hogwarts unterrichtet werden, handelte. Darauf verließ Slytherin die Schule, aber die meisten Schüler in Slytherin hassen die Gryffindors dafür.

Während ich also über die Auswahl des Hutes nachdachte, liefen wir vor den Lehrertisch und stellten uns in einer Reihe auf. Professor McGonagall erklärte uns Erstklässlern, wie die Auswahl funktioniert, nachdem der Hut unter tosendem Applaus sein Lied beendete. Mutter hat erzählt, dass er jedes Jahr ein anderes singe, ob das stimmt, würde ich aber noch sehen. Dann fing McGonagall an, die Namen aufzurufen. Und, wie es kommen musste, war sofort ich dran.

Nach dem "Black, Bellatrix", ging ich selbstbewusst Richtung Stuhl und setzte mir, nachdem ich auf dem Stuhl saß, den Hut auf. Fast sofort hörte ich eine leise Stimme an meinem Ohr, die mir meine Mutter schon als die Stimme des Hutes angekündigt hatte: "Aja. Du willst nach Slytherin, nicht wahr? Hab ich es mir ja schon gedacht. Also gut: SLYTHERIN!" Ich bemerkte, wie er das letzte Wort in die Halle rief.

Überglücklich ging ich an den jetzt applaudierenden Slytherin-Tisch und setzte mich neben den Vertrauensschüler. Nebenbei schüttelte ich noch jedem in der Umgebung die Hand, bevor ich mich nun vollkommen auf die Auswahl konzentrierte. Natürlich war ich glücklich und ich hatte mir schon jetzt "versprochen", dass ich noch an diesem Abend in die Eulerei ginge und eine Eule an meine Mutter schicken würde, sie wird begeistert sein!

So, das war´s schon wieder. Ich habe mich jetzt extra beeilt, aber ich hatte auch nichts Besseres zu tun, wobei es kaum etwas Besseres gibt ;)

Hoffentlich hat´s euch gefallen und ich würde mich über Lob/Anmerkungen/Kritik echt freuen!

GGLG und viele, viele Knuddeleinheiten!

Vanessa


	6. Sirius Black

Sirius Black

Hi Leute!

Da bin schon wieder... ;)

Ja, also, erstmal generell danke an die Kommis! Ehrlich, hat mich echt gefreut, dass meine erste Fanfic doch so gut ankommt... Hätte ich ehrlich nicht gedacht, aber okay.

Gut, jetzt zu den Re-Kommis:

Kayora:

Hallöchen Popöchen!

So, jetzt siehst du, dass du nicht doof bist oder so ;) Ach was, das ist echt ne coole Anrede und da fühlt man sich irgendwie gleich so frisch, oder lieg ich da etwa falsch? :)

Ehrlich, ich hab doch gerne das Kapitel geschrieben, danke auch nochmal für das Kommi! Wenn du weitere Wünsche haben solltest, dann trau dich ruhig zu fragen, okay?

Ja, danke für das Kompliment *rot werd, nochmal*, hat mir ehrlich gesagt auch Spaß gemacht, es war halt mal etwas anderes... :D

Schön, dass du dran bleibst und hoffentlich gefällt dir auch das Kapitel und ganz vielleicht lässt du mir noch ein Kommi da *gaaanz vorsichtig anschau* xD.

Man sieht sich!

GGLG HG+RW4-ever

swallow:

Hi swallow!

Dankeschööön! Ja, das war echt mal was andres. Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat!

Okay, zu deiner Bitte: Natürlich habe ich mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht (ich habe sofort angefangen, als ich dein Kommi gelesen habe) und hier ist dein Chap, denn natürlich ist es dir gewidmet, was ja selbstverständlich ist!

Hoffentlich gefallen dir meine Gedanken, die ja eigentlich Sirius´ Gedanken sind... Also eigentlich gar nicht meine... Irgendwie... Wie auch immer. Schön, dass du dran bleibst und vllt schreibst du mir ja auch noch mehrmals ein Kommi? Gerne auch mit einem Vorschlag für das nächste Chap! Sowas kann ein "Autor" ja immer gebrauchen! ^^

GGLG und auch ein schönes Wochenende!

HG+RW4-ever

So, genug gequatscht, ein neues Chap will von euch gelesen werden! Also: Bühne frei! [b](Widmung an swallow)[/b]

Endlich war es soweit. Ich kam doch wirklich in die Schule, also nach Hogwarts, ich war natürlich schon vorher auf einer Schule, aber egal. Es war soweit und damit fertig. Das allerbest jedoch war, dass ich jetzt schon einen Freund habe. Er heißt James Potter und er ist einfach der Hammer. Wirklich. Es ist natürlich für mich kein Wunder, dass er sich in mich ´verguckt´ hatte. Spaß, aber er sieht schon gescheit aus. Nicht nur vom äußerlich her (er hat ziemlich strubbelige, schwarze Haare, die echt gut aussehen, fast so gut wie meine), sondern eifach intelligent und ... ja, normal. Das Wort triffts am Besten. Ehrlich, als wir so im Hogwartsexpress saßen, da haben wir uns total gut verstanden und normal unterhalten, was ich sonst eigentlich nie mache. Aber James hat´s geschafft. Ich sollte mir mal einen Spitznamen überlegen... Hmmm... Vielleicht ´Jamesie` oder `Jayjay´? Ne, ehrlich, da fallen mir echt noch bessere ein... Hoffe ich zumindest für James... Apropos, wo war er eigentlich? Als wir aus dem Zug ausstiegen, war er noch neben mir, aber seitdem Hagrid uns vom Bahnhof abgeholt hatte, war er spurlos verschwunden. Wir Erstklässler standen jetzt vor der großen Eingangstür von Hogwarts und die meisten Schüler waren aufgeregt und nervös. Sogar ich, das musste ich jetzt auch zugeben. Wow, ein Sirius Black, der freiwillig etwas zugibt? Ich schätze, James hatte jetzt schon einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich... Hoffentlich ich auch auf ihn, sonst wär´ es ja unfair. Aber wie auch immer. Während ich über die diesjährigen Erstklässler schaute, in der Hoffnung meinen schwarzhaarigen Freund zu sehen, bemerkte ich nicht, wie sich jemand von hinten an mich heranschlich. Wobei, ich bemerkte es schon, aber erst, als die Person mich an den Schultern packte und rief: "Buh!"

Natürlich schrie ich wie verrückt los. Und natürlich wusste ich auch schon bevor ich mich umdrehte, wer das war. James. Potter. Blitzschnell (ja, ich kann auch schnell denken, zumindest was solche Beziehungen angeht) entschied ich mich dazu, ihn auch zu ärgern, denn dieses Lachen konnte ich kaum mehr ertragen.

Mit meiner zuckersüßesten Stimme sagte ich also:

"Jamesie, ich hab dich schon gesucht! Wo bist du nur gewesen? Ich habe mir doch solche Sorgen gemacht! Wie konntest du mir so etwas nur antun, ich war fast krank vor Sorge! Vielleicht sollte ich deiner Mutter schreiben, dass du, ohne dich abzumelden, einfach davongeschlichen bist! Ich bin mal gespannt, was sie dazu sagen wird!"

Es hatte die gesuchte Wirkung: James hörte auf zu lachen und schaute vollkommen verdattert in mein behutsam lächelndes Gesicht. Alle herumstehenden Erstklässler fingen an zu lachen, was mich zufrieden grinsen ließ. James schaute noch eine Weile etwas verdattert, bis schließlich auch er wieder sein Lachen aufnahm. Dann konnte ich mich schließlich auch nicht halten und lachte los.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörten wir eine Stimme:

"Schön, dass Sie schon bei der Ankunft solch eine Freude haben."

Alle hörten auf zu lachen und schauten in die Richtung, aus der die strenge Stimme kam. Am Eingang stand eine Lehrerin, die sehr streng aussah. Oweh, das könnte etwas werden dieses Schuljahr, wenn die auch unterrichtet.

"Anscheinend sind Sie nun bereit, um in die große Halle zu gehen, nicht wahr? Sehr schön. Mein Name ist übrigens Professor McGonnagall."

Sie wartete nicht darauf, dass jemand etwas sagte, sondern ging einfach schnurstracks zurück durch die Eingangshalle. Eilig folgten wir ihr, damit wir nicht im Kalten stehen bleiben müssten. Bevor die Prof vor uns in die Tür, die jetzt vor ihr lag, hinein ging, drehte sie sich nochmal um und sprach zu uns: "Warten Sie hier bitte kurz, ich komme sofort wieder!"

Und schon war sie weg.

Um die Zeit zu nutzen, drehe ich mich zu meinem Freund um, doch dann sah ich, dass er wieder dieses rothaarige Mädchen ansah. Na super, da war ich wohl abgeschrieben, verdammt. So hing ich einfach meinen Gedanken nach.

Diese werden jedoch unterbrochen als die altbekannte Prof zurückkommt.

"Stellen Sie sich bitte in Zweierreihen auf, damit wir hinein gehen können. Oh, und bitte benehmen Sie sich, Sie sind jetzt nämlich auf dem Schulgelände, da ist das Benehmen oberste Priorität. Okay, los geht´s!"

Wir sollen uns benehmen? Ich schaute zu James und sah, dass er mir zugrinste, also grinste ich zurück. Hm, benehmen? Oberste Priorität? Klaaar benehmen wir uns, Professor... Ich hätte fast angefangen zu lachen, doch es blieb mir im Hals stecken, als wir die Große Halle betraten. Es war einfach unglaublich. Die Decke war so verzaubert, dass man dachte, man wäre unter dem Sternenhimmel draußen, das wusste ich bereits vorher von Bellatrix. Sie hat immer so angegeben, dass sie ja bereits in Hogwarts wäre, das hatte jetzt aber ein Schluss. Aber wieder zurück zur Halle. Nicht nur ihre Decke war verzaubert, sondern es schwebten auch verzauberte Kerzen unter der Decke. Es waren sicherlich tausende.

Während wir Erstklässler noch die Decke bestaunten, führte uns McGonnagall direkt unter den Lehrertisch, direkt auf die Mitte zu. In der Mitte saß ein großer Mann mit weißen, langen Haaren und einem genauso weißen und langen Bart. Er saß auf einem goldenen Stuhl und lächelte uns warmherzig zu, etwas, das ich in meiner Familie immer vermisst hatte. Ich mochte ihn auf Anhieb und James ging es genauso, das sah ich an seinem entspannten Gesicht.

Als wir uns in einer Reihe vor dem Lehrertisch aufgestellt hatten, ging Professor McGonnagall nochmals aus der Halle. Kurz darauf kam sie wieder herein. Diesmal trug sie allerdings einen Stuhl, auf dem etwas lag, das wie ein altes Laken aussah. Der Sprechende Hut, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Bella hatte erzählt, dass ein sprechender Hut die Einteilung in die verschiedenen Häuser übernahm. Das geschah anscheinend dadurch, dass er in die Person hineinsah und Talente und Charakter abwog und somit in das entsprechende Haus einteilte. So hat sie das erklärt. Meine Gedanken wurden von einem seltsamen Gesang begleitet, weshalb ich aufsah. Und das hätte ich nicht tun sollen, denn mir stockte der Atem: Der Hut sang! Also davon hatte Bella wirklich nichts gesagt. Das würde ich jetzt nämlich noch wissen.

Kurz darauf war der Hut fertig und es folgt Applaus. Nur wir Erstklässler standen geschockt da. Und wie geschockt, so geschockt, dass man fast denken könnte, dass wir tot wären. Was wir aber nicht waren.

Als der Applaus verstummte, nahm McGonnagall die Schriftrolle, die sie mit herein getragen hatte, und wandte sich gleich an uns:

"Wenn ich Ihren Namen aufrufe, treten Sie hervor, setzten sich auf den Stuhl und setzten sich den Hut auf. Alle verstanden?" Bevor sie weiterfuhr, nickten wir. "Okay, dann fangen wir mal an. Black, Sirius."

Ich verfluchte noch kurz meinen Nachnamen in Gedanken und ging dann vor in Richtung Professor und Hut. Auf dem Stuhl sitzend, setzte ich mir den Hut auf meinen Kopf.

Fast sofort hörte ich eine leise Stimme an meinem Ohr.

[i]"Oho! Nochmal ein Black? Na, da weiß ich ja, was ich mit dir mache!"[/i]

In meinem Kopf klang das wie eine Drohung und ich dachte sofort: Nicht nach Slytherin! Überall hin, aber nicht nach Slytherin!

[i]"Nicht nach Slytherin? Aber dort ist deine gesamte Familie! Slytherin liegt dir im Blut!"[/i]

Das ist mir vollkommen egal! Ich möchte nicht dort hin! Ich möchte nicht zu meiner Familie! Ich möchte ihnen zeigen, dass ich Keiner von ihnen bin!

[i]"Na, wenn das so ist, kann ich auch nichts ändern! Also dann nach GRYFFINDOR!"[/i]

Ich hörte erleichtert, dass der Hut das letzte Wort in die Halle rief und ging, noch mehr erleichtert, in Richtung applaudierender Tisch. Unterwegs sah ich auch das Gesicht von Bella. Sie sah echt wütend aus. Kein Wunder, ich hatte gerade die Tradition gebrochen. Jeder Black wird nämlich nach Slytherin geschickt. Na ja, jeder außer mir.

Was wohl meine Mutter dazu sagt?

So, das war´s!

Kommis (Lobe/Kritik/Anmerkungen/Vorschläge) sind immer herzlichst willkommen!

Nur eins noch: Es kann sein, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr so schnell hochlade (zumindest ohne einen Vorschlag von euch), weil ich mich auf meine anderen FFs konzentriere, besonders auf meinen Adventskalender. Tut mir echt leid, aber, wenn es Vorschläge geben sollte, kann ich schneller hochladen als ohne. Also, wenn ihr wollt, dass es so weitergeht, könnt ihr mir eure Gedanken schicken, dann werde ich mein Bestmögliches geben, um schnell fertig zu werden.

LG HG+RW4-ever


	7. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Hey Leute,

hier bin ich wieder! Ja, also ohne weitere Umschweife, die Re-Kommis:

Vorher aber noch herzlichen Dank an alle Leser und fleißigen Kommi-Schreiber! Ich freue mich immer riesig, wenn ich sehe, dass sich so viele für die FF interessieren. Das ist einfach so ein süchtig machendes Gefühl, ich kann kaum mehr klar denken. Immer und überall sehe ich irgendeine Möglichkeit sie in eine meiner FFs zu schreiben (die meisten Ideen werden dann doch verworfen...), das ist sowas von berauschend.

Wie auch immer. Jetzt sind doch die Re-Kommis dran:

Lily FLower:

Huibuh zurück.

Wow, das ist echt eine super Anrede! Ein bisschen verrückt zwar, aber das passt ja zu uns, nicht wahr ;)

Gute Idee, das mit dem Wörterbuch. Selbst das wird bei dir spannend werden, und ich wär die erste, die es lesen würde!

Weißt du was? ´Du bist in eine nicht-existierende Person verliebt´ (Quelle: Jojo)

Aber das macht nichts, ich akzeptiere deine ´Wahnvorstellungen´ (Quelle: Jojo). Was aber noch nicht mal Wahnvorstellungen sind, okay vielleicht ein bisschen, aber das ist doch nicht mal das Thema! Das Thema hier ist, dass es vollkommen logisch war, dass ich dir ein Chap widme, immerhin ist es deine "Schuld", dass ich wie verrückt schreibe. Wenn also meine Noten schlechter werden, dann hab ich immerhin ne Ausrede. ;) Ach was, ich hab nicht vor, dass weder meine Noten schlechter werden, noch dass ich dich beschuldige, denn:

**Du hast mir das absolut BESTE beschert, was es nur gibt! **

Und dafür bin ich dir so extrem dankbar! Ehrlich!

Okay, beruhig dich Vanessa. *Einatmen, Ausatmen*

So, jetzt komm ich wieder auf den Punkt zurück: Danke, danke, danke, meine liebe Hanni! DAS ist so EXTREM süß! Du sagtest mal zu mir, dass du bei manchen Kommis fast durchdrehst, erinnerst du dich? Du kannst dir jetzt ja vorstellen, was ich fast gemacht hätte, wenn nicht mein Laptop auf meinem Schoß gewesen wäre... :D

Wie auch immer. Danke für dein super liebes Kommi und danke für die Komplimente (Blumen)!

Da gibt´s doch so ein Lied, oder?

_Danke, für diesen guten Morgen._

_Danke, für jeden neuen Tag._

_Danke, dass ich all meine Sorgen auf dich werfen mag._

Oder so... :D

Das haben wir doch im Gottesdienst mal gesungen, oder? Also den in der Schule... Weißt du eigentlich, wann der nächst ist? Also an welchem Tag? Irgendwann vor den Ferien auf jeden Fall, nicht wahr.. xD

Fühl dich damit einfach angesprochen von mir, okay?

Freu mich schon auf die Umarmung! ^^

Fühl dich zurück umarmt.

LG Vanessa

P.S.: Danke, dass du so für mich da bist und mir hilfst! Und danke, dass wir befreundet sind! :*

swallow:

Hi du!

Danke für dein liebes Kommi, hab mich total gefreut. Genauso wie bei Lily FLower (vllt hast du das Re-Kommi gelesen)!

Hör mal, das habe ich doch echt gerne gemacht! Also bitte, bedank dich doch nicht dauernd! (Ich hab natürlich nichts dagegen ;) ) Sowas ist doch selbstverständlich! Wenn du weitere Wünsche haben solltest, dann melde dich doch bitte!

Danke für das Kompliment!

Jaa, ich versuch einfach zweimal (oder so) in der Zeit vom 1. - 24. Dezember was reinzustellen. Wenn ich Ideen habe, dann schaff ich das auch, aber ich sollte erstmal dafür sorgen, dass der Adventskalender jeden Tag zu öffnen ist, und ohne Geschichten, die man reinstellen kann, geht das etwas schlecht.

Schön, dass es dich freut! Hoffentlich kann ich dich mit diesem Kapitel erstmal etwas zufrieden stellen. ;)

Oh Mist, das habe ich natürlich (blöd wie ich bin) vollkommen übersehen... Hoffentlich bist du mir nicht allzu böse... Wenn doch, dann überarbeite ich das SOFORT, wenn du mir ein weiteres Kommi schreibst! Dann musst du nur sagen, ob du es überarbeitet haben möchtest oder nicht, in Ordnung?

Okay, dann war´s das erstmal von mir und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

LG HG+RW4-ever

So Leute, sorry, dass die Re-Kommis so lange wurden, aber es ging nicht anders... :)

Wie auch immer. Hier ist jetzt endlich das neue Kapitel:

Er war ein braunhaariger Junge, dessen Augen eine leuchtend-blaue Farbe hatten. Während er den großen See von Hogwarts überquerte, fragte sich Albus, in welches Haus er wohl kommen würde. Ob wohl sein sehnlichster Wunsch erfüllt werde und er nach Gryffindor kommen werde? Er wünschte es sich so sehr, besonders jetzt, nachdem sein Vater in Askaban gestorben war, wollte er, als ältester "Mann" der Familie, sich um seine Mutter und Geschwister kümmern. Ein Bonuspunkt dabei wäre es schon, wenn er nach Gryffinfor, dem angesehensten Haus in Hogwarts, kommen würde, doch auch in einem anderen Haus würde er sich große Mühe geben, dass seine Familie gut leben könne.

Nachdem sein Vater wegen dieser Sache mit Ariana, seiner vier Jahre jüngeren Schwester, nach Askaban gekommen war, musste die restliche Familie nach Godric´s Hollow ziehen. Wie der Name schon deutlich macht, war dieser Ort nach Godric Gryffindor, einem der vier Gründer Hogwarts, benannt. Wieso, das wusste Albus nicht, nur dass es sich eben um diesen Godric handelte.

Als Albus mit den anderen Erstklässlern am anderen Ende des Sees ankam, stiegen sie alle aus den Booten aus. Die sehr nervösen Erstklässler gingen in Richtung großes Tor, welches in die Schule hineinführte. Da Albus noch mit niemandem Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, folgte er allein hinten. Dort könne er sich wenigstens seine Gedanken machen, dachte Albus traurig.

Er lief allerdings nicht alleine. Neben ihm lief, ebenso in seinen Gedanken versunkend, ein Junge, den Albus allerdings erst bemerkte, als die beiden, da sie nicht auf den anderen geachtet hatten, zusammenstießen.

"Uff", machten beide und rieben sich die Köpfe, die gegeneinander gestoßen waren.

"Tut mir echt leid. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken", versuchte Albus sich zu entschuldigen, doch der, noch unbekannte, Junge wank ab.

"Ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich war auch nicht recht bei mir. Übrigens, mein Name ist Elphias Doge. Und deiner?"

"Na gut. Mein Name ist Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, doch nenn mich einfach Albus."

"Okay. Wollen wir dann mal weitergehen? Sonst sind noch alle weg, ehe wir hinterherkommen."

"Sehr gute Idee."

Während sie sich beeilen musste, um wieder zu den anderen Erstklässlern aufschließen zu können, fragte Albus ermutigt:

"Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Gesicht passiert? Das sieht echt nicht gut aus! Willst du nicht mal zur Krankenschwester, ehe es schlimmer wird?"

"Oh, das. Ja, also ich habe die Drachenpocken. Allerdings ist es nicht mehr ansteckend, du kannst beruhigt sein. Meine Hautfarbe allerdings wird nicht so vielen Schülern zusagen, ebenso meine Narben."

"Das ist mir egal. Ich finde es nicht schlimm, immerhin kannst du nichts dazu."

"Danke, Albus. Das ist sehr nett."

"Keine Ursache."

Als sie bei den anderen Erstklässlern angekommen waren, unterbrachen sie ihre Unterhaltung, ohne sich vorher abzustimmen, doch beide hatten das Gefühl, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie einfach nichts sagen würden.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken wurden sie in die Große Halle geführt, von der Albus schon so viel gehört hatte. Die Decke sah aus wie der Himmel draußen, sodass man das Gefühl hatte, dass keine Decke über einem wäre. Außerdem schwebten an die Tausend Kerzen an der Decke, sodass es eine romantische Atmosphäre ergab.

Nachdem sie durch den Mittelgang gelaufen waren und sich vor dem großen Tisch, der sich am Ende des Ganges befand, aufgestellt hatten, blickten die Erstklässler nervös in Richtung Zweit- bis Siebtklässler jeglicher Häuser.

Eine bereits etwas ältere Lehrerin, die die Erstklässler in die Halle geführt hatte, holte einen Stuhl mit einem alten, bereits mehrfach geflickten Hut darauf herein. Bevor irgendjemand etwas machen konnte, begann der Hut zu singen. Er sang, dass er schon seit Beginn von Hogwarts hier wäre und im Auftrag der Gründer von Hogwarts die Schüler in ihre jeweiligen Häuser einteile. Dann zählte er die Anforderungen für die verschiedenen Häuser auf. Zum Schluss meinte er noch, dass die Erstklässler keine Angst haben sollten und dass sie ihm vertrauen könnten.

Als der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte, klatschte die gesamte Halle, Schüler sowie Lehrer waren hellauf begeistert.

Die Lehrerin, die den Hut herein geholt hatte, stellte sich, nachdem der Applaus verebbt war, vor die Erstklässler, öffnete eine große Rolle Pergament und begann zu sprechen:

"Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, tretet ihr vor, setzt euch auf den Stuhl und setzt euch den Hut auf. So, nun beginnen wir." Nach einer kleinen Pause sagte sie: "Bones, Alexander."

Ein weniger nervös wirkender Junge mir schwarzen Haaren trat hervor und setzte sich den Hut auf.

Während Alexander Bones Ravenclaw zugeteilt wurde, jagten Albus Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

Was, wenn mich der Hut nicht nach Gryffindor schickt? Davon geht zwar die Welt nicht unter, jedoch wäre mein größter Wunsch geplatzt. Aber es wäre so und da könnte ich ja nichts daran ändern. Damit muss ich mich wohl zufrieden geben. Was mir allerdings mehr Bedenken macht, sind die ganzen Schüler. Wenn sie den Namen ´Dumbledore´ hören, werden sie mich sicher verachten. Wenn mein Vater doch nur nicht meine Schwester rächen gewollt hätte, dann wäre alles noch in Ordnung...

Bevor Albus sich weiter Gedanken dazu machen konnte, wurde schon sein neuer Freund aufgerufen.

"Doge, Elphias."

Elphias trat hervor, ging auf den Hut zu und setzte ihn sich auf. Nach wenigen Sekunden ruft der Hut: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Der Gryffindor-Tisch jubelte. Natürlich etwas zurückhaltend, da Elphias grün im Gesicht war, was allerdings nichts mit Aufregung und Nervosität zu tun hatte.

Ehe Albus sich weiter mit seinen vorherigen Gedanken beschäftigen konnte, wurde er auch schon aufgerufen.

"Dumbledore, Albus."

Er trat hervor und setzte sich den Hut auf, ohne auf die Schüler zu achten, die jetzt miteinander zu tuscheln begannen.

Als er den Hut aufhatte, hörte er eine leise Stimme an seinem Ohr: "Aha. Du willst nach Gryffindor, nicht wahr? Ja, das passt zu dir. GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus hörte, wie das letzte Wort in die Halle gerufen wurde. Er ging zu seinem Haustisch ohne auf die verächtlichen Blicke der Anderen zu achten. Dort angekommen setzte er sich neben seinen Freund. Sie beglückwünschten sich gegenseitig überglücklich und beobachteten nun die Einteilung weiter.

So Leute, das war´s mal wieder. Hoffentlich war es mal etwas anderes und ich habe Albus´ Art getroffen.

Kritik/Lobe/Anmerkungen sind immer gern gesehen!

LG HG+RW4-ever


	8. Tom Riddle

Tom Vorlost/Marvolo Riddle

Hi Leute!

Endlich, endlich ist wieder ein Chap fertig! *Schweiß von der Stirn wisch*

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hab es ja schon angekündigt...

Hoffentlich bleibt ihr trotzdem weiter dran!

So, genug geplappert! Jetzt zum Wichtigen...

...die Re-Kommis!

Kayora:

Hi du!

Danke für das liebe Kompliment! *rot werd*

Toll dass es dir gefällt und ich hoffe du bleibst weiter dran!

GLG HG+RW4-ever

Leseratte:

Hi!

Danke für das liebe Kompliment und danke auch für das Kommi!

Wie du siehst, habe ich deinen Wunsch erfüllt und ja, lass dich einfach überraschen!

GLG Vanessa

...das Chap! Viel Spaß

Nun war es endlich soweit! Er stand vor der großen, weit geöffneten Tür von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Vor einigen Wochen kam ein großer Mann mit braunen, langen Haaren und meinte, Tom sei ein Zauberer. Zuerst hatte er es nicht geglaubt, doch dann fiel ihm ein, was für seltsame Dinge geschehen konnten, wenn er es wollte. So zum Beispiel, hatte er schon öfters mit Schlagen geredet. Als er aber Albus Dumbledore, der Mann, der ihn besucht hatte, danach gefragt hatte, hatte er ihm keine Antwort gegeben, sondern ist einfach gegangen. Ohne die gewünschte Antwort war es nun an ihm, zu überlegen, ob das nun normal sei oder nicht.

Tom ist letztendlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er einfach in einem Buch nachschauen sollte. Das hatte er dann auch getan. Um so ein Buch zu bekommen, musste er aber in die sogenannte "Winkelgasse". Das ist eine Einkaufsstraße für Zauberer und Hexen. Dort angekommen, ging er erst einmal zu dem Zauberstabmacher. Sein Name war Ollivander und er war ein klein wenig durch den Wind, jedoch verstand er sein Handwerk sehr gut, zumindest nach dem wie Tom ihn einschätzen konnte. Ein Zauberstab hatte ihn "ausgewählt". Dieser Zauberstab war aus Eibe gefertigt, mit einer Phönixfeder als Zentrum. Der Zauberstab war dreizehneinhalb Zoll lang. Tom fragte sich, wie ein Zauberstab seinen Besitzer aussuchen könne, aber das würde wohl noch etwas dauern bis er es verstanden hätte. Als er nun dort fertig war, ging er zu ´Flourish und Blotts´ um seine Bücher zu kaufen. Dort suchte er auch nach einem Buch, in dem die Antwort auf seine Frage stehen könne, doch er fand nichts. Er kam aber letztendlich zu dem Schluss, dass es doch unnormal sein müsse. Zusätzlich zu den Lehrbüchern kaufte er sich auch noch die "Geschichte Hogwarts´". Das Buch klang interessant und er dachte, dass er so vielleicht etwas über die Schule erfahren könne.

Ja, es war viel in den letzten Wochen passiert, doch nun zählte nur noch was nun passieren würde. Tom ging mit den anderen Erstklässlern in Richtung Tür. Sie folgten Albus Dumbledore in die Große Halle hinein, die, wie Tom schon gelesen hatte, so verzaubert war, dass man dachte, man würde unter freiem Himmel essen. Als sie die Tür passierten, sah Tom nach oben und war trotz alles Lesens sehr erstaunt. Es sah noch überwältigender aus, als es im Buch beschrieben war. An der Decke schwebten Kerzen, nur mithilfe Zauberei. Die Decke selbst sah wirklich haargenau aus wie der Himmel draußen.

Vor lauter Umschauen, bemerkte Tom nicht, dass sie mittlerweile vor dem großen Lehrertisch standen. Auch lag plötzlich ein leicht schräger, doch sonst wundervoller Gesang in der Luft. Verwirrt sah er sich um, doch er entdeckte niemanden. Nachdem der Gesang endete, sah er den Erzeuger diesen Gesanges: Es war ein alter, schäbiger Hut. Ein Hut, der gesungen hatte, doch sonst wie ein normaler Zaubererhut aussah. Wie konnte das nur sein? In seinem Kopf antwortete eine Stimme: "Durch Zauberei."

Plötzlich erhob Dumbledore seine Stimme: "Könnte ich kurz eure Aufmerksamkeit haben? Danke. Also, für euch Erstklässler: Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, kommt ihr hierher, setzt euch auf den Stuhl und setzt den Hut auf."

Nach kurzem vergewissern, dass ihm alle zugehört hatten, fuhr er fort: "Brown, Marie"

Als ein blondes Mädchen hervortrat und den Hut aufsetzte, herrschte einen Moment Ruhe und Schweigen, bevor der Hut rief: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Aha. So geschah das also. Der Hut vergewisserte sich, wer zu welchem Haus passte und entschied dann direkt. Also für Tom persönlich, war Slytherin das ansprechendste der vier Häuser. Ravenclaw klang auch in Ordnung, aber Gryffindor und Hufflepuff kamen für ihn nicht in Frage.

Die Auswahl kam nun zu seinem Namen. "Riddle, Tom."

Selbstsicher trat er vor, setzte sich den Hut auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Eine leise Stimme an seinem Ohr flüsterte: "Ein direkter Nachfahre von Slytherin? Das ist etwas Besonderes! Es ist klar, in welches Haus du gehörst: SLYTHERIN!" Tom hörte, wie der Hut das letzte Wort in die Halle rief. Glücklich machte sich Tom auf zu seinem Haustisch. Ehe er saß, fragte er sich allerdings noch, was das mit dem ´Erben Slytherins´ auf sich hatte.

So Leute, hoffentlich hat´s euch gefallen.

Kommis (Lobe/Kritik/Anmerkungen/Wünsche für neue OS) sind herzlichst willkommen!

GLG HG+RW4-ever


	9. Draco Malfoy

9. Kapitel: Draco Malfoy

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Der berühmte Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, hat ihn, Draco Malfoy, abgewiesen. Und das nur, weil Potter mit einem Weasley befreundet ist. Was für eine Logik! Die wollte er auch mal besitzen, einfach nur um ihn zu verstehen. Wieso will man lieber mit einem Weasley befreundet sein als mit einem Malfoy? Lieber mit einem armen Trottel als mit einem reichen, reinblütigen Jungen, der einem alles geben könnte? Anscheinend wird Potter doch kein neuer Anführer für die Todesser. Das musste er gleich seinem Vater erzählen, damit er nicht auf den Gedanken kommt, dass er ihm etwas verschweigen würde.

Damit müsste er allerdings noch etwas warten, denn es dauert noch eine Weile, bis er endlich in die Eulerei könnte. Vorher musste er noch in die Große Halle, nur um zu erfahren, dass er nach Slytherin geschickt wurde. Ach, das Leben war kein Wunschkonzert. Leider.

Als er mit den anderen Erstklässlern die Große Halle betrat, blieb ihm für kurze Zeit der Mund offen stehen. Es war einfach atemberaubend: In der Großen Halle gab es vier Haustische und einen Lehrertisch, so viel hatte ihm seine Mutter erzählt. Doch sie hatte nie erwähnt, dass die Decke so verzaubert war, dass man dachte, unter freiem Himmel zu sein. Während sie auf den Lehrertisch zuliefen, bemerkte er noch viele Details. An den Wänden hingen große Banner, darunter auch eines, das, wie Draco wusste, zu dem Hause Slytherin gehörte, denn es war eine silberne Schlange auf grünem Grund.

Nachdem ein Hut, ein sprechender Hut, gesungen hatte - so etwas hatte Draco noch nie selbst gesehen, nur gehört - fing diese Professorin, die sie schon hereingeführt hatte - McGonagall, glaubte Draco - Namen aufzurufen. Die Namen der Erstklässler, die schon sehnsüchtig auf ihre Verteilung warteten.

Zugegebenermaßen - Draco war auch aufgeregt. Es war aber nicht, in welches Haus er wohl kam, sondern eher, wie lange der Hut zum Auswählen brauchte.

Seit Jahren kamen die Malfoys nach Slytherin, weshalb sie sich immer eher dafür interessierten, wie schnell der Hut sie auswählte.

Dracos Vater, Lucius Malfoy, hatte nur vier Sekunden auf dem Hocker gesessen und darauf gewartet, nach Slytherin zu kommen. Ob Draco es schaffte und schneller war als sein Vater?

„Malfoy, Draco", rief die Professorin.

Draco setzte sich selbstsicher in Bewegung, schließlich hatte er nichts zu verlieren - er war so gut wie in Slytherin. Es musste nur noch „offiziell" gemacht werden.

Der Hut berührte seinen Kopf, Draco hörte ein kurzes, leise gemurmeltes „Malfoy" und schon schrie der Hut in die Halle: „SLYTHERIN!"

Draco grinste, das waren sicherlich keine vier Sekunden. Er sah zu Crabbe, der geschockt zwei Finger hochhielt. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass Crabbe die Sekunden zählen würde, wenn Draco unter dem Hut wäre. Zum Glück hatte Crabbe es gemacht, sonst hätte er ein paar Flüche auf den Hals gejagt bekommen.

Draco bemerkte nichts mehr, er dachte nur noch, dass Potter nach Gryffindor kam. Pah, war ja klar. Sicherlich war er „mutig" und „tapfer". Das machte einen Helden ja aus.

Für Draco war es klar, dass er das auch in den Brief an seinen Vater schreiben würde, allerdings würde er die Stelle mit dem Hut verändern, sodass sein Vater immer noch der beste Malfoy war. Draco wollte nicht den Zorn seines Vaters abbekommen.

_A/N: Ich nehme immer noch gerne Vorschläge auf. Noch 4 Stück (die ich noch nicht habe) kann ich annehmen! :) Wenn ihr also wollt, dass ich EUREN Vorschlag schreibe, sagt mir Bescheid! :)_


End file.
